Onmyouji Ogre Training
by MorganicOrganic
Summary: Turns out Shiro ain't a hollow but an onmyouji demon ogre he needs to master the powers of at onmyouji academy in Tokyo. Haru x Touji Ichigo x ? YAOI slash at times Rated M (duh) Don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

It was a normal morning for the Kurosaki family in the town of Karakura a decent while away from Tokyo and is rather blind to the world outside their town. To be honest they had their own problems, saving innocent souls from huge monsters called Hollows, Saving the world from being destroyed by an egotistical maniac and finally getting through school and learning that the Soul Society planned to capture him after he killed Aizen to try and create an army of Shinigami which had hollow abilities to the extent Ichigo and the Vizards had. The only Shinigami who were still on his side were Shunsui and Ukitake (one could never be seen without the other after all) as well as Unohana and Hanataro, they all knew he'd never be a danger to anyone and didn't like how corrupt the Seireitei was because of the influence of their government and of course Urahara and Yoruichi who had been with him from beginning to end and never doubted he'd defeat Aizen. However, after using Mugetsu Ichigo didn't lose the ability to see spirits, if anything he could see them more clearly- all the separate particles and odd new creatures that weren't hollows. Ichigo although he lost the old man he kept his Hollow whom he affectionately named Shiro, and now after 2 years at the age of almost 18 he didn't know what his father was about to tell him about his mother and her death.

 **Chapter 1- Mum was what?! And I'm going where?!**

"Ichigo my son I need to tell you about your Mother's heritage and how that affects you and the things you are seeing at the moment" Isshin said with the most serious face Ichigo had seen since he faced Aizen and trained in the Dangai, "Uh ok Dad, what about Mum?" Ichigo replied with a dumbfounded look on his face, he had never met his Mum's Grandparents, so what had that got to do with the stuff he'd be seeing recently and Shiro's reluctance to tell him anything. "Well for starters Ichigo it wasn't a hollow who killed Masaki, it was an ogre- the kind from onmyouji, you see your mother's family was part of a main family that produced some of the strongest onmyouji mages there were, however she got bit by one of the demons and it slowly was draining her power and when it attacked you by the river she did the last thing she could think and used a spell to seal the ogre inside you at the cost of her life. The seal held for many years but the seal broke when the Kuchiki gave you her powers and he was finally freed when you came out the shattered shaft…he took the form of a hollow as you didn't know about what he really was and now I am sending you to the Onmyouji Academy in Tokyo to become an onmyouji mage and meet your Mother's sister who is the headmistress and control your ogre to your best ability so you can use his power when you wish." As Isshin finished his explanation he looked to see Ichigo scowling deeper than usual but eyes wide as big as dinner plates, "When do I leave for the academy? I need time to explain to Hat-n-Clogs what's happening and where I am going. Also- WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE! DID YOU NOT THINK IT WAS IMPORTANT?!" he yelled at his idiotic Father, breathing deeply to attempt to calm himself down. "You are leaving tomorrow so you don't miss too much school work and I'll drop you off don't worry my son!" he exclaimed, back to his usual self once again.

Ichigo left to go to the shoten to tell the others where he'd be for the next year or 2, arriving at the Shoten he walked in to find everyone sitting around drinking tea as though expecting him. "We know why you're here Ichigo-kun, your Father told us when Masaki died and recently when it became obvious the seal your mother made broke releasing Shirosaki but for some reason he has formed some sort of bond with you, we decided to send Hanataro with you so you won't be totally alone there as well as an emergency phone to get a hold of us if you need it" Urahara explained face hidden by his usual annoying as hell fan smirking at Ichigo rather pervertedly. "Well Hat-n-Clogs we leave tomorrow, you with that Hanataro? And stop looking pevertedly at us we are something ya can eat ya know? Plus I don't think Yoruichi would approve" and with a nod and evil glint in Yoruichi's eye as she thought of the many ways she could torture the man whilst Hanataro nodded furiously with a bright face maing him look very cute and Unohana smiled knowingly at her 3rd seats reaction to the Ex-Substitute Shinigami. _I do hope he admits his feelings for Ichigo-kun, they would be so good together!_ She thought to herself.

 **Next Day-Kurosaki household**

Ichigo smiled as he packed his last bag in his Dad's car thinking about what his Great Auntie and her school was like as well as the fact he was going with Hanataro the small 3rd seat who he'd known for what seemed like forever _, at least I'll be able to stand it if he's there with me_ Ichigo thoughts drifting until he heard someone shouting his name "go-kun, Hello Ichigo-kun!" he turned to see hanataro standing in clothes that made him look cuter than usual with a T-Shirt with a forest of greens on it accentuating his eyes and tight jeans that showed off his slim waist and legs, noticing Ichigo's stare he started blushing madly and tried to cover himself with his bag (which only made him more adorable in Ichigo's opinion) "Ah sorry there Hanataro I was just thinking about something. You got everything? If so, then just dump it in the boot with my stuff and I'll go see if Goat-face is ready" Ichigo said as he walked off to find his crazy Father. Not one minute later Ichigo was dragging his Dad to the car and muttering something about his Dad's mentality and stupidity, Hanataro got in the front and Ichigo sat in the middle row of seats in his Dad's car. They didn't realise what they were getting themselves into as they began their 3-hour journey to the academy.

 **AN: First fanfic so don't review too harshly please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- 1** **st** **class**

After the drive Ichigo was about ready to slaughter his Father and was extremely glad he was just dropping them off at the Academy entrance. The whole journey he wouldn't shut up about "His precious son finally growing up" and "Introducing a new daughter to the family!" at this both Ichigo and Hanataro blushed and Ichigo conked his Dad on the back of his head for it.

As they pulled alongside the entrance we got out, grabbed our bags and practically sprinted away from his Dad glad he'd be away from the maniac for the majority of the year and he'd be able to sleep in with no worry of his father attacking him in a morning. They both walked up to the receptionist and told her they needed to see the headmistress and with a very red face the receptionist led them up a load of stairs and dropped them off in front of the office. They heard an elderly voice say "Enter" and did so surprised to find themselves looking at a very short woman "Hello there Kurosaki-kun, Yamada-san and I am very glad you have come into your inheritance. Now then we already have a student who has an ogre inside him, although his isn't as subdued as yours so I hope you will become good friends. Come in Ato-san, tsuchimikado-san and meet your new dorm-mates." As she finished Ichigo and Hanataro turned to the door to see two teens their own age walk in.

The taller one with gingery-brown hair with a dark green bandana keeping his hair out of his turquoise eyes and the smaller one (though not by much) had blond spiky hair and two of the bangs at the front had black tips and purple eyes one of which had a five-pointed star underneath. The taller one Ato? Spoke first "Yo, so you have a passenger in your head to? I'm Touji and this is Harutora so let's train our powers together" he was then elbowed by an irate Tsuchimikado who spoke "Try and be a little more considerate would you!" I snickered at the actions of the two, they seemed very close. "I take no offense Harutora, although annoying Shiro only ever wants to keep me safe and alive, I'm Ichigo and this is Hanataro. I'm also here to bring honour back to my Mum's family and Grandma's" I said looking at the headmistress who had a content smile on her face at being called Grandma however Harutora had wide eyes to which I raised an eyebrow in question "oh Touji had to fight his ogre for control and apparently it doesn't care if he dies" it sounded like this guy needed to knock some sense into his ogre. "Hey baa-chan is there an indestructible room nearby? I have an idea of how to tame his ogre" his grandma nodded a bewildered look on her face she turned to Touji "take him to the training area, you two go to your dorms and take my Nephews stuff to his" Harutora looked like he was going to argue but a stern look from Grandma silenced him and he waked out with Hanataro and my stuff. We followed silently but walked in another direction "So how're you gonna tame my tenant? We've tried multiple ways but none have worked" he asked sending me a curious glance "Well the way we tamed Shiro was knocking me out and I then woke face to face with Shiro and from then on I talked to him _and got beat up but he doesn't need to know that._ Then on the outside I fight your ogre form. Simple!" I said as casually as I could and not mentioning the fact he could die if it didn't work properly. Touji nodded hoping that now he wouldn't be a danger to his friends anymore not long after they reached the training room they both let out a breath they didn't realise they had been holding and walking to the centre, Ichigo looked around and saw the amount of talismans around the area and saw that neither would be leaving without someone knowing. "OK then I'll see you soon Touji…hopefully" and with that Ichigo conked him on the head and readied himself for the oncoming onslaught of attacks, he released the small seal he had controlling Shiro and soon he was covered in a bone-like armor on his arms legs and torso with what used to be his hollow mask covering his face and long white horns (think the form when Shiro took over when Ulquiorra )

 _Inside Touji's Mindscape_

Touji P.o.V

Huh? Where am I? Oh yeah shouldn't my tenant be around here? I started looking around the area that seemed like a forest from when I was a kid. After looking for a while I found a shrine with a load of talismans and charms around it, "So you've finally come to try and gain my powers and control me. Huh gaki? Well I ain't going down easily!" came a deep growling voice and body soon followed that voice however it wasn't very ogre-looking in fact it looked more like a big cat…a very large cat. "Well then get on with it I'd like to be done in town for dinner it's the special tonight" I replied sounding as confident as I could, I mean it's a cat it can't be that hard right? And with that declaration from me we ran at one another and whilst I didn't have claws or fangs I could certainly punch hard and move quickly. After dodging the razor sharp claws I started to think out a way to defeat the cat, I'd have to wait until its finished its attack and quickly strike a few times in vital areas and back off for his next attack deciding the best way to get him was to piss him off so he got careless I started taunting him "Here kitty kitty kitty" I said as he started gaining on me but at the last second I smirked and dived to the left causing him to miss and leave himself wide open "Aw can the poor little kitty not catch me?" I teased as I landed some vicious punches to the cats' snout/muzzle. I realised too late what was happening and I saw him smirk before I saw his spiked tail coming at me as though it was a club, I turned to the right and although it didn't completely stop me being injured it stopped me getting a serious injury instead just hitting my side and from how it feels bruised if not cracked my ribs as well as causing blood to spurt from where the tail spikes had hit me. I stopped for a minute to get my breathing under control realising I couldn't take many blows like that and looked around for a weapon, there! In the glinting in the sunlight was a katana I ran for it and feinted left tricking the cat to following me before I turned around and slashed down, blinding the cat down its right side and as it yowled in pain and was distracted I ran it through with the sword and as I felt it go limp I relaxed feeling the tension and adrenaline leaving my body and the tiredness of my body and the pain of my side coming to light. I lay down when I felt the cat stir "I see your awake Mr cat, am I strong enough for your power now? Good fight by the way it was fun" I saw the cats smirking impression before it scowled (Cat's can do that?) "Good fight brat and my name is Grimmjow, use it. I'll give you my power for now so use it well and give Kurosaki hell and tell him Hi from me and get him to train your abilities I'll hel you when you need it" he growled grumpy he had lost before he turned into his human form- A tall man with Blue hair and eyes with a feral grin in his face and a jaw bone on his left cheek. "Ah thanks Grimmjow see ya" I finished as I felt I was coming back to consciousness.


End file.
